


promises

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request asking for blaine to have a strenuous relationship with his father because he’s gay and how seblaine navigates that + @jamesbvck request for the phrase ‘you broke a promise’.--Blaine has to admit that he’s thought about his wedding over the course of his life. It’s changed significantly compared to when he was younger, no longer considering an all-white suit and marrying the little boy from down the street who liked to climb trees with him. He’s also not spending the rest of his life with his first love; someone he was sure he was going to end up walking down the aisle with. Turns out Kurt wouldn’t have made a very good husband, seeing as how he couldn’t even be a decent boyfriend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> i think i tweaked the first request just a little because i made it later in seblaine’s relationship, so this is canon divergence, future fic, etc. this started out short and then turned into 7k idk enjoy lovely readers

Blaine has to admit that he’s thought about his wedding over the course of his life. It’s changed significantly compared to when he was younger, no longer considering an all-white suit and marrying the little boy from down the street who liked to climb trees with him. He’s _also_ not spending the rest of his life with his first love; someone he was sure he was going to end up walking down the aisle with. Turns out Kurt wouldn’t have made a very good husband, seeing as how he couldn’t even be a decent boyfriend.

When Sebastian asks him on the tiny balcony of their Brooklyn apartment eight years after dating, Blaine says ‘yes’ so fast that he cuts the question off and almost accidentally knocks the ring right out of Sebastian’s grasp. Luckily, he has fast hands and the crisis is averted, the ring safely slid onto Blaine’s finger before they share a long kiss.

He’s also glad that they managed to just make it back inside their living room before clothes started to come off.

Anyways, he’s been planning for different versions of this moment for a long time so that part clicks into place easily and he forgoes hiring someone to help. That’ll probably end up being a mistake but Blaine likes burying himself in important work, he likes the semblance of control that comes with it. This is _their_ wedding and he wants it to be as perfect as it can possibly be.

And okay, he lets Cooper talk himself into helping because he doesn’t exactly register with the word ‘no’ but he realizes that he likes having the support system outside of Sebastian. Even though his brother is in L.A., a lot of Skype calls help get the venue and band booked, the caterer organized, and the flowers and cake considered. Blaine hangs up almost every time Cooper utters the words ‘bachelor party’.

Blaine leans over the coffee table in the living room, resigned to sitting on the floor because bending his back from his position on the couch was starting to hurt. He updates the list in front of him, crossing things off but also adding things to the bottom—so he practically breaks even every time. He lets out a slow breath as he hears the door open to the apartment, not looking up as Sebastian comes inside.

“I’m in here.” Blaine calls out before he has a chance to ask, flipping through bakery suggestions he got from Tina.

He listens to his fiancé drop his suitcase near the closet in the hallway, socks padding the carpet after taking his shoes off as he walks into the living room. He undoes his tie with one hand, yanking his dress shirt out of his pants before slipping down into the space next to Blaine on the floor.

“How is it that you’re in the same place when I left for work and the exact same spot when I come home?”

Blaine smiles a little and turns his head, tilting his chin up so he can press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “Well being in-between shows makes it easier. I promise I got up today to eat and shower.” He smirks, nuzzling their noses before he looks back down at the bakery flyers. “I do have to start going back to practice next week though.”

Sebastian makes a soft noise of discontent and while Blaine knows that he’s happy for him in the sense that he’s doing something he loves, theater practices are time consuming, grueling and have the uncanny ability to suck the life out of him.

But, “That’s Broadway, baby.” Blaine sing-songs and Sebastian just rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss to the other’s temple.

A yawn slips out of his mouth as he leans further back against the bottom of the couch, picking up a flyer, “What about chocolate hazelnut?”

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “Have you even eaten dinner yet?” He stretches an arm across Blaine’s shoulders, his fingers working the taut muscles that he finds there.

“No, I was waiting for you.” And that’s true…also he’s been buried underneath wedding planning, but he’s not about to tell Sebastian that. “We can do leftovers or order something.”

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “I think that pizza is growing a mind of its own on the bottom shelf.”

“Gross,” Blaine picks up a different flyer, “Okay, but what about vanilla?”

“What about Pad Thai?” Sebastian puts his hand down on the coffee table, covering the bakery options, “And we forget about the cake?”

Blaine huffs out a noise, “I just want to put it on your radar because we need to do cake tastings together. I know you don’t really care about stuff like this but its important.”

Sebastian squeezes one of his shoulders, “I never said it wasn’t important, I just said we should focus on dinner before we decide a cake for our wedding that’s a year away.”

He sets the flyers down, running a hand through his curls. “I just don’t want to be last minute. All of this needs to be selected in advance.”

“A year away,” Sebastian repeats, “They gonna bake this cake a year out too?”

Blaine pokes his side and his fiancé takes advantage of the move to tug on Blaine’s wrist, pulling him close even though the angle of the coffee table near their bodies makes it a little awkward. The shorter settles into Sebastian’s chest, resting his forehead against his lips. He breathes him in, one hand playing with a button near the collar of his shirt.

“People hire wedding planners so that the ones getting married don’t stress themselves out any more than necessary,” He says against Blaine’s forehead, dipping his chin to press a kiss to the bridge of his nose, “I don’t want you burning yourself out.”

Blaine lets out a slow breath and nods gently, allowing his eyes to close for a few moments to soak up the warmth of Sebastian’s body. He supposes he _does_ have a point. While he’s not interested in hiring anyone, he should probably depend more on Cooper if he wants to help to kick down the stress and anxiety a few notches.

Sebastian kisses his forehead, “Pad Thai?”

He nods gently, his fiancé pulling away and getting up off the floor. He holds his hand out to help him up and Blaine grabs on, his body aching slightly at being in a position for too long. While Sebastian wanders into their bedroom to change, Blaine walks into the kitchen to look at take-out menus. He flips one over, one of their favorites, and calls to place an order with extra peanuts on his Pad Thai, cucumber rolls and steamed pork buns.

“I got us Thai iced teas too,” Blaine says as Sebastian comes into the kitchen in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.

The taller hums, glancing at a calendar on the side of their fridge as he leans against the counter. Blaine knows just by the way he’s watching him that he wants to talk about something and a skittering begins under his skin that makes him want to run back into the living room to clean up the wedding planning.

“So you know that dinner we’re having on Sunday.”

It’s not a question and Blaine nods his head, “Yeah the…engagement celebration, of course I know.”

His fiancé purses his lips, “So you know that your father hasn’t sent back a RSVP.”

Blaine swallows, his fingers curling underneath the corner of the menu he has on the counter. “He’s probably just busy or doesn’t know his schedule yet.”

Sebastian gives him a look, narrowing his eyes just slightly and Blaine already knows this is going to boil over into a discussion he doesn’t want to have. “We sent them out two weeks ago. The only person who can’t come is Cooper and that’s because he’s in different state.” He starts counting people off his fingers, “Your mother, Tina, Sam, Jake, some of your theater people, my sister, some people I work with, my _parents_ —which is just about as shocking to you as it is to me.”

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, “Your parents love me.”

“Hence why they’re showing up,” Sebastian tuts but there’s a gentle quirk to the corners of his mouth that shows he’s not upset about it. “But your father hasn’t said a word.”

He isn’t sure what Sebastian wants him to say, crossing his arms over his chest in a way he knows is going to come across defensive but it’s also to hold himself together. Blaine doesn’t have the best relationship with his father and Sebastian _knows_ that, so why is he trying to push the envelope?

“He doesn’t know his schedule yet?” Sebastian repeats, “He’s busy? Blaine, you’re getting _married.”_

Blaine looks away from him and to the kitchen floor, like it’s suddenly more interesting. Like he’ll be able to peel back the tiles and find words underneath so he can figure out what to say.

“Have you not told him yet that I proposed to you?”

He winces and pinches his eyes closed for a moment, “Sebastian—”

The taller scoffs, catching him red handed, “Oh my god, you _haven’t.”_

“No,” He snips suddenly, lifting his chin to look at him. His cheeks burn red, nervous energy wrapping around his spine and making a weight appear in his stomach. “I haven’t, okay? I’m sure my mom’s mentioned something at this point but you…you know this is a sore spot for me, so why are you bringing it up?”

“Because he doesn’t get to be selfish about _your_ wedding day, you need to talk to him at least.”

Blaine shakes his head quickly, a bunch of past memories suddenly assaulting his ability to keep his emotions under control. His hackles come up but his feelings seep past them, making his eyes water and a lump appear in his throat.

“Sebastian, _no,”_ He snaps, the sound sudden and loud in the kitchen. It sits between them for a moment, Blaine beginning to tremble as he tries to keep himself together. He sniffles and runs a shaking hand through his curls, “He’s made it quite clear that me being gay makes him uncomfortable. I don’t want him there, I don’t—”

God, how does he even begin to explain this? It’s not like Sebastian doesn’t know—he’s been there through some of it since they started dating. Back in Ohio with Dalton and awkward get togethers and dinners. Sebastian’s always taken it in stride, never internalizing anything as personal, letting soft comments and disapproving looks roll right off his back. His own parents aren’t the most accepting even though they deal with it, mostly because Sebastian’s told them to get over it but Blaine…

Blaine is _not_ used to it no matter how much time passes, no matter how much his mother and Cooper overcompensate for his father not accepting him, no matter how happy he is with Sebastian or how satisfied he is with being himself.

The fact is, it still hurts, and the last thing he wants to be thinking about is _that_ on his wedding day and anything that leads up to it—which includes this dinner.

Sebastian takes a step towards him, gently touches his arm even though Blaine pulls away. “B…”

Blaine gently waves him off, “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He says quickly, moving around the counter to head towards their bedroom. “Dinner will be here in forty-five minutes or so.”

Sebastian doesn’t come after him as he walks into their bedroom and gently shuts the door, not allowing the tears to fall until he’s pressed into his side of the bed, face in his pillow.

\--

At some point Blaine falls asleep, only waking up when he hears the front door open and close. He sighs softly and presses his fingers into his eyes, a yawn slipping from his lips. He doesn’t move to get up, gathering up a few tissues that he’s used to wipe his face and tossing them towards the trash can.

He knows that Sebastian has good intentions, that he’s only trying to look out for him so that he doesn’t regret decisions that he’s making. But he just…he can’t be worried about what his father might think of him and the choices of how he’s building his future on the most important day of his life.

It’s not like his father has ever been outright homophobic—he’s never called him anything derogatory, threatened to kick him out of the house, made him date a girl, see a therapist, nothing, none of that, ever.

But somehow, the quietness in which he operates, in which he looks at him and says the most mundane things seem to hurt the most. It’s the soft displeasure and sometimes in everything he _doesn’t_ say that has the capability of completely unraveling him. Cooper’s told him long ago that he has to stop seeking their father’s approval, that he’ll never get it and that he’s a miserable person who isn’t happy _himself_ so how can he be happy for his sons?

He runs a tired hand over his face—he wishes it were that easy.

The door to their bedroom opens up but Blaine doesn’t move from his spot in bed, letting out a soft sigh as Sebastian lies down next to him. He’s on his side, almost spooning him as his hand rubs up and down his arm, elbow to bicep. He places soft kisses onto Blaine’s shoulder, resting his lips there for a moment before he speaks.

“Food’s here. You gonna eat?”

Blaine nods before reaching up with his hand to touch the one Sebastian has on his arm. He turns so that he’s lying on his back, both of their hands now resting on his chest, his fiancé’s fingers curling against the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m surprised you didn’t already devour one of my steamed pork buns.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “I probably would have if I wasn’t already in trouble.”

Blaine runs his thumb over Sebastian’s, shaking his head. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Well, in that case…” He pretends he’s going to pull away and Blaine smiles, yanking on his wrist until Sebastian’s arm is wrapped around his midsection. Blaine turns so that he’s lying on his side, pressed into the other’s chest, face in his shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to press so hard,” Sebastian says after a moment, running his fingers through loose curls.

Blaine nods gently, tilting his head a little so that his nose brushes the skin of Sebastian’s neck. “I know, you were just looking out for me,” He looks up at him, pulling back slightly so he can see the green of the other’s eyes, “But I can’t worry about him, it’s his loss. Right?”

Sebastian looks like he’s swallowed his tongue with the fact that he has to confirm that last part of Blaine’s sentence, squeezing him tightly, “Of _course_ it’s his loss, Blaine.”

He brushes his lips over Sebastian’s, a soft few kisses against the corner of his mouth. “I don’t want you reaching out to him.”

The taller rolls his eyes, “That sounds _so_ unlike me—”

“Sebastian,” He smiles gently, slipping one of his legs between his, “I mean it. Promise me.”

His fiancé huffs out a dramatic sound before mumbling _yeah, yeah_ at the same time he begins yanking him out of bed. “Come on, food will be cold soon.”

Blaine debates the concept of pulling him back and under the sheets, throwing dinner to the wind—they could always heat it up to eat later, but his stomach rumbles at Sebastian’s insistence. So he lets him tug him up and out of their bedroom, wandering down to their kitchen to eat.

\--

Sebastian has every intention to mind his own business when it comes to Blaine’s father because he’s said his peace about it and he doesn’t want to upset his fiancé anymore. Not only that, but there’s a promise in there somewhere about letting it go so the situation seems settled.

Until he hears general commentary from Jake and Sam that encourages him in the other direction.

They’re waiting outside a restaurant they’ve just had dinner at, intent on going to a few bars, Sebastian sneaking a cigarette while Blaine’s in the bathroom. Jake and Sam are chatting next to him, mostly about sports but then something sparks the bachelor party conversation that Blaine never wants to have.

He takes in a drag, a small smile twinging his mouth as Sam, Blaine’s best-man, starts to formulate an idea about what his party should look like. Jake’s mostly telling him ‘no’ to his ideas but all-in good-natured fun and that rounds the topic to the dinner they’re having this weekend.

The one Blaine’s father won’t come to.

“Oh right, that _is_ this Sunday,” Jake says, rolling on his heels as he draws his coat closer around his body.

“Was Kurt invited?” Sam asks, a cheeky smile thrown in Sebastian’s direction.

He blows smoke in his face as he speaks, “Fuck off, Evans.”

“Can’t believe his dad isn’t coming,” Jake says suddenly and Sebastian flicks ash off the end of his cigarette before he turns his body towards him.

Interesting; both of Blaine’s friends look uncomfortable by that statement. And he’s curious, “Did Blaine mention something to you?”

“Not in so many words, he was just rambling about seating arrangements.” Jake shakes his head, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Blaine doesn’t talk about his dad. Least not to me.”

“He used to in high school but not anymore,” Sam shrugs his shoulders as Sebastian drops his cig and steps on the embers. “I think they had a pretty decent relationship before he came out.”

“Dude he fucking sucks,” Jake comments, an air of protectiveness in his voice that Sebastian understands and appreciates, “I don’t have the best relationship with my dad either and in my opinion? Good riddance—but we all know Blaine’s not like that.”

Sebastian hums, mostly because the statement is true but also because Sam clears his throat as Blaine comes out of the restaurant. He smiles at all of them, pulling a beanie over his head. He gets the sense that the conversation was about him even though he’s not sure what, giving his friends a curious expression,

“What?”

“You know, just planning that bachelor party you don’t want.” Sam grins to which Blaine rolls his eyes and groans softly as Sebastian reaches to put an arm around him.

They begin walking towards a bar down the street, Sam animatedly talking about plans that he _knows_ Blaine won’t like but he succeeds in making everyone laugh. Sebastian glances down at Blaine, those bright hazel eyes and the sound of his laughter vibrating against his side. He squeezes him again, just because he can, and because his friends are right.

Blaine sometimes shelters his emotions because he doesn’t want to be selfish, because it’s easier to press aside his feelings, so often becoming a doormat to people who don’t care about him.

Blaine doesn’t want to talk to his father about being there for his wedding because he doesn’t want to be let down, he doesn’t want to get hurt.

Which is just fine because Sebastian decides he’s going to take matters into his own hands.

\--

Turns out, finding the time to do this isn’t that hard because when Blaine’s parents got divorced, his mother stayed in Ohio while his father moved to New Jersey. He leaves work a little early and takes the train, silently thanking Cooper for giving him the address. It’s one thing for Blaine to know he’s doing this _after_ the fact but completely different for him to catch him before he even makes it to his father’s place.

Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

It’s not like Sebastian has any plans to be absolutely _belligerent_ or anything but he’s going to speak his mind, whatever that might entail. He doesn’t think he could make the situation worse, seeing as how Blaine’s father won’t even come to his wedding so, what has he got to lose?

It takes him about an hour to make it into New Jersey, being able to walk from the train station to his destination. He checks his texts to make sure he has the house right before knocking on the red front door. It’s a relatively small place; Sebastian was expecting some sort of apartment complex but it’s a small white house on the corner of a street.

He clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth at the view of the picket-white fence because _typical._

Turning when the door opens, he fixes a look upon Blaine’s father. Not much different then when he last saw him back in high school, still handsome in a Richard Gere sort of way with salt and pepper hair and the same color eyes that Blaine has.

The same color but everything about them is different—Blaine’s eyes are always warm, soft, wide when he’s excited about something. You can tell that he loves easily with those eyes.

The ones in front of him, watching Sebastian carefully like he can’t quite place him, are apprehensive, cold, and distant.

“Can I help you?”

“Mr. Anderson, it’s Sebastian Smythe?” He says, waiting for something to click. “Your son’s fiancé.”

Vincent, if Sebastian remembers his first name correctly, offers a small sigh as he says, “Ah, right,” and looks past him like he expects Blaine to show up from behind him.

“Blaine’s not with me,” Sebastian says, “He doesn’t know I came. So you don’t have to worry about having to observe some sort of vile gay act while I’m here. I know the handholding makes you uncomfortable.” The words are said so sweet even though the muscle in his jaw is working as he talks.

A distant part of him knows he has to settle down, bury the hackles threatening to come up because he’s here for a reason and he doesn’t want the door slammed in his face. He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as Vincent glares at him.

“Then what are you here for?”

“I want to talk to you; it won’t take long.” He licks his lips, motioning inside the doorway. He _hates_ that he has to use this word, “Please?”

Mr. Anderson gives him a once over before letting him inside, Sebastian crossing the threshold and into the living room. Vincent makes a beeline for a small bar he keeps to the right of his television but Sebastian’s not about to sit down and get comfortable. This isn’t a social call.

“Given the fact that the word ‘fiancé’ didn’t surprise you, I’m assuming you know that we’re getting married.”

Vincent nods and offers Sebastian a drink to which the taller shakes his head.

“But you’re not coming to the engagement dinner tomorrow?”

“Busy work day,” He stirs ice into his drink, the sound of it clinking against the glass filling the room. “Afraid I can’t make it. Besides, Blaine wouldn’t want me there. He can’t even find the courage to say these things to me himself.”

Sebastian takes a very patient breath in through his nose, ignoring the tell-tale signs of his blood beginning to boil at Vincent’s flippant attitude about his son.

“Blaine won’t say anything to you because he knows it’s a waste of time.” He says, the words coming out a little sharper than he intends but he’s not about to sugar coat this conversation. “Even though, I know he wants to. He still loves you despite the fact that you don’t deserve it.”

And he can tell even though Blaine’s father has his back to him that he’s struck a small nerve, his shoulders tightening as he slowly turns with a drink in his hand. Sebastian watches him carefully, knows that look he’s giving him, words wrapped up that say: _And you do? You deserve Blaine’s love?_

Those words don’t come out, but instead, “Blaine knows exactly how I feel about all of this,” He motions to Sebastian, suggesting quite obviously that he’s referring to the fact that his son is gay, “And yet he’s doing it anyways.”

Sebastian scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest so that he can dig his fingers into his forearms, “We both know he’d do just about anything to make you happy because that’s the type of person he is. But what about _his_ happiness? Doesn’t that matter to you?”

The question hangs in the air but Mr. Anderson just _stands_ there, taking a slow sip of his drink and Sebastian feels heat beginning to crawl under the back of his collar because—is it really so pointless that he came? Does this conversation really mean nothing to him? Does Blaine?

He shakes his head slowly, looking away from him, gathering up all the energy he has into not saying something he’s going to regret. He doesn’t want to lose his temper; he wants to say his peace and get out of there.

He doesn’t want Vincent to know that he’s gotten under his skin, even though he’s not sure if that’s his intention.

“I’ve been trying to see this in your perspective,” Sebastian admits, “I understand worrying about him in high school, that he might be going through a phase. That you’d want to protect him from the ugliness out there.”

Vincent watches Sebastian carefully, taking another sip of his drink. Sebastian shakes his head, his eyes trailing over photographs on the other’s wall—mostly stock images but there _are_ some family pictures. Blaine and Cooper at the beach, Blaine on a stage, all four of them as a family at a picnic, Christmases, and birthdays.

“Blaine’s amazing, talented, kind,” Sebastian smirks softly, giving his attention back to Mr. Anderson, “Much nicer than me, deserves more than I can probably give him. But at the end of the day, that sometimes doesn’t stop people from being ignorant, from trying to hurt him.”

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, already feeling like he’s beginning to overstay his welcome. He takes a few steps towards the front door, opening it up so that he can leave. He wants to get back home, to _Blaine,_ this waste of his time starting to dig under his skin. He can understand his own parent’s dislike of him, their disappointment, them wanting him to be so much more than he is.

But this? He doesn’t understand Vincent Anderson—not when he has a son like Blaine.

“I’m not asking for your permission to marry him,” He says, licking his lips. “But if you love Blaine as much as I think you do, if you want him to be happy, you’ll be there at that dinner tomorrow. And his wedding.”

Sebastian doesn’t wait for a response, closing the door behind him.

\--

Blaine smiles as Sebastian walks through the kitchen doorframe, pausing a moment as he looks at the selection of cakes on the counter. Okay, he _knows_ that they talked about the bakery thing but—

“Tina and I went to one of the bakeries down the street. I’m not about to order anything but these were all samples!” He smiles as Sebastian shakes his head, the corners of his lips pulling up slightly into a smirk.

He leans his elbows against the counter, looking over the selections. Blaine slips in beside him, putting a forkful of chocolate with almond ganache into his mouth, his other hand moving up and down his back. His fiancé looks tired, a little more drained than usual.

“Long day?” He asks.

Sebastian hums and turns his head to look at Blaine, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You have no idea.”

Blaine swallows and motions to the counter. “Well, let’s undress and just eat cake all night. I don’t even care if we select one for our wedding at this point because if bakeries are willing to give me so many free samples…we gotta drag this out as long as possible—”

Sebastian interrupts him with a kiss, cutting off his sentence. He hums into it, pressing himself up on his toes to deepen it as much as possible before he pulls back. Blaine’s cheeks are flushed a soft pink and he bites down on his lower lip, tasting nothing but chocolate.

“What was that for?”

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder and steals Blaine’s fork, sticking it in the strawberry vanilla nearby to try. “Just because.”

Blaine smiles and leans his head on the other’s shoulder as he tries the cake.

\--

Regardless of them running five minutes late because they couldn’t find parking, Blaine’s been looking forward to this engagement dinner since they sent out invitations. What better way to celebrate his future with Sebastian than spending it with the people he loves? He glances at his fiancé as they walk towards the restaurant, their hands gently interlaced between them. Their outfits almost match, even though it wasn’t on purpose.

Sebastian’s wearing a pair of black slacks and a tucked in maroon button-down shirt while Blaine has on grey checkered pants with hints of that same maroon and a button-down black shirt. They fit together seamlessly without meaning to; he figures that’s a perfect description of their relationship.

Humming as they turn the corner, Sebastian pulls the restaurant door open for him. He slips inside, soft music wafting to his ears as the heady scents of Italian cooking nearly overwhelms him. He _loves_ this place, a bright smile towards Sebastian as he scans the restaurant for their table. He assumes there’s a few people here by now, at least his mother—he wonders if he should ask the hostess.

Blaine turns to do just that…but pauses as he sees a familiar figure at the bar.

His smile slips from his face, his hand instantly reaching for Sebastian’s wrist and squeezing because his knees feel like bowls of jello. It’s…it’s his father but he—he had no expectation he was actually going to be here. Even if his mother or Cooper insisted he should.

Sebastian follows his line of sight, mouth opening and closing slightly because, “Huh. Look at that.”

Blaine feels a ball of anxiety slip down into his ribcage, threatening to break his bones at the thought of him sitting at this dinner. Is he here to make him feel small? To make him regret his choices? Try to give him ‘advice’? _Why?_

“Maybe you should go talk to him.” Sebastian offers, running a soothing hand over Blaine’s, most likely trying to remove the vice-like grip he has on him.

His eyes look up at his fiancé, his eyebrows crinkling together because _what?_ Why would he do that? He didn’t want to talk to him before let alone now and…

And then it comes crashing down right on his shoulders because Sebastian does not look the _least_ bit surprised that his father is here. If he puts it together with the conversation they had a few nights ago, well.

He drags Sebastian by his wrist back outside the restaurant, the taller squawking that they’re already late and he wants to order pasta already but then his mouth snaps shut when he gets a good look at Blaine.

He lets out a slow breath, trying to still the tremble in his hands because this is not happening. Blaine straightens his back and swallows, biting down on the shaking of his voice when he says, “Tell me you didn’t do this.”

Sebastian purses his lips, sticking his hands in his pockets. In that exact moment, Blaine doesn’t even know why he’s asking—it’s as clear as day on the taller’s face, he doesn’t even look like he regrets it.

“Sebastian, I—” He lets out a frustrated breath, “I specifically asked you _not to._ You broke a promise.”

He scrunches his face a little, “I didn’t actually say the words ‘I promise’.”

Blaine smacks his arm and it’s not even that hard but Sebastian has the audacity to look injured, “Are you seriously trying to find a loophole for what you did!”

Sebastian rubs his arm, glancing inside the restaurant window before he looks back at him. There’s a short silence, the taller straightening his spine and digging his heels in and Blaine knows what he’s going to say before it even leaves his mouth.

“I’m not going to apologize.”

He scoffs, “Great way to start a marriage.” He turns to walk into the restaurant but Sebastian grabs his elbow, not letting him go. He forces him to turn around, Blaine scrunching his nose and pushing the touch away even though he’s not going anywhere.

“I know you and I knew this is what you needed.” Sebastian states, shrugging his one shoulder. “Sue me. Though I’m just as surprised as you are that he actually showed up.”

Blaine swallows, biting down on his lower lip as he glances inside the restaurant himself. He can see his father waiting at the bar for a drink—he can’t remember the last time he’s had a meaningful conversation with him. The last time he wanted so desperately for his support.

He looks at his shoes, shifting on his feet a moment. “He’s not here because you forced him to be?” Blaine can hear it in his own voice, that sliver of hope, a dash of worry that it’ll be taken it from him.

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “I didn’t threaten him with a rock-salt slushie, if that’s what you mean,” Blaine rolls his eyes, “If he’s here, it’s because he _wants_ to be.”

Blaine runs a hand through his hair, letting out a soft breath through his nose. His fiancé takes a careful step towards him, gently resting his hands on his shoulders before sliding them down his arms, squeezing his biceps.

“Go talk to him. I’ll be nearby if you need me.”

He huffs, shaking his head slightly, even though he appreciates the sentiment. “You’re not out of the woods yet. I’m still mad at you for this whole ‘promise’ thing.”

Sebastian hums, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, lips trailing along his jaw to speak in his ear, “That’s just fine. I got quite a few things to melt that anger, Anderson.”

Blaine playfully pushes him away, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth as they go back inside.

\--

He’s distinctly aware that he’s holding his breath as he approaches the bar, eyes on the outline of his father as he sips a glass of wine. Blaine swallows down the urge to bolt, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention and offers the kindest smile he can, his walls up just in case.

“I’m surprised to see you here.”

His father smiles, in a nice blue suit as he turns on the barstool. “I wasn’t going to,” He admits, “As long as I’ve known Sebastian, he’s always been very persuasive. It’s not surprising to me that he’s such a good lawyer.”

Blaine nods and sticks his hands in his pockets, wondering how he knows that because he’s not exactly keeping his father up to date on his life. He guesses Cooper or maybe his mother but he doesn’t ask.

“Yeah, he can be frustrating but…usually in a good way.” He bites down on his lower lip, slowly becoming overwhelmed with emotion the longer he stands there in front of a man he still loves so much.

It’s not fair, how well Sebastian knows him, how much he didn’t realize he needed this despite saying he didn’t want his dad here. Too worried that this might make him unhappy but understanding that the risk is worth it.

“I didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted you to be here,” Blaine says after a moment, “I guess…I didn’t want to hear you tell me ‘no’.”

His father sighs, glancing behind Blaine towards the big gathering of his friends and family. He can hear them a little bit if he concentrates; the sound of his mother speaking warmly to Sebastian, Sam and Jake teasing Tina about her new boyfriend, Sebastian’s sister not-so-subtlety asking if Cooper was going to show up.

“And you’re happy? This is what you want?”

Blaine blinks, the two questions seemingly so open with possibilities of how he can answer, especially since he isn’t sure why his father is asking. So he nods his head slowly for a moment, confidence wrapping around the words leaving his mouth.

“Sebastian is all I’ve ever wanted for a long time.”

His father nods, seemingly digesting this information before he stands and reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a silver wedding band and even though it’s hard to tell in the dim light of the bar, Blaine instantly knows what it is.

He doesn’t mean to hold his breath, but oxygen traps itself in his lungs as his dad says, “This was your grandfather’s. It should technically be going to Cooper since he’s the oldest but…I don’t think he’s settling down any time soon these days.”

“Dad,” Blaine says suddenly, his eyes misting over as the ring is placed into his palm.

“I know Sebastian proposed to you, not sure if you got him a ring yet but…this is, whatever you want to do with it.” He clears his throat, trying to distance himself from the emotion of handing something over like this.

It means more to him than Blaine can ever say in words.

“Thank you,” He whispers and leans over to hug him around his shoulders.

His father stands there, tense for a few long moments, before his arms wrap around his frame and squeeze.

\--

Dinner is everything Blaine wants it to be; a mixture of vibrant conversations, strong personalities, too much laughing and a lot of wine. He holds Sebastian’s hand under the table as he talks with his parents, as Sebastian argues with Sam about pasta and his dad…seamlessly fits into the mix as he chats with Jake and people from his theater company and Sebastian’s law firm.

The night comes to a close with dessert and the table chanting that the engaged couple share a kiss over tiramisu, Blaine eagerly leaning forward and capturing Sebastian’s lips as people clap for them.

His heart is so full that it feels like it might burst on their drive home, making him more excited to marry Sebastian in a year that seems so far away.

“You had a good night, right?” Sebastian asks, his hand falling onto Blaine’s knee to squeeze gently as he parks the car in front of their apartment complex. That’s code for: are you still mad that I wrangled your father there?

Blaine sighs as he gets out of the car, walking quickly with Sebastian inside the building as thunder rumbles in the distance, right as it starts to rain. “Yeah, it was perfect.” He offers a small smile as they wait for the elevator. “When I ask you to promise me something…” Blaine trails off, Sebastian rolling his eyes as he pulls him closer when they enter the lift and presses the button for their floor.

“Yeah, yeah,” He hums, stroking a hand up and down Blaine’s back. “I’d promise not to fuck up anymore but we all know how that’ll go.”

A soft smile tugs the corners of his mouth and he shakes his head, walking with him towards their apartment. Sebastian unlocks the door and they both slip inside, toeing off their shoes before finding their way to the bedroom. He sits down on his bed for a moment as he unbuttons his shirt, watching Sebastian pull his belt free from his dress slacks.

“I promise I’ll still love you even when you fuck up.” He says and Sebastian turns to look at him, sliding his shirt off and tossing his pants aside.

Blaine takes his shirt off and sets it down on the bed, for some reason a nervous energy licking the bottom of his ribcage as he takes out the ring his dad gave him. He plays with it for a moment, looking up at Sebastian.

“And I promise I’m not going anywhere. No matter what.”

Sebastian holds his gaze before he moves, slipping to kneel on the floor and in-between Blaine’s legs.

The shorter huffs softly, “I’m the one who’s supposed to kneel.”

He smiles, squeezing Blaine’s thighs. “Are you actually complaining that I’m between your legs right now?”

“I promise not to get so annoyed with you all the time,” Blaine teases in a sing-song voice and Sebastian smirks, leaning down to press a kiss to his knuckles. “My father gave me this ring.”

“Are we sure it isn’t cursed?”

“Hush,” He bumps Sebastian’s side with his knee, “It was my grandfather’s and…despite the fact we won’t see eye-to-eye on everything, it’s a big deal that he wanted me to have it.” He holds his hand out, waiting for Sebastian to place his own against his fingers, “And I want to ask you to marry me with it.”

The taller smiles a little, watching Blaine slide the ring onto his finger. It’s a little big, will probably need sized, but the sentiment still matters—Sebastian curling his fingers against Blaine’s palm.

“Promises are important,” Sebastian agrees, “So, I promise to give you a blowjob whenever you want it…to always drink the last of the coffee and not replace the pot,” Blaine laughs and attempts to push him away even though Sebastian won’t let him.

Instead, he stands from the floor and blankets his body over Blaine’s, pressing him back against the bedspread.

“I promise to _always_ be better than Kurt, to kiss you just because,” He brushes their lips together, “And to love you like you deserve.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything back, doesn’t need to. Instead, he tilts his chin and presses a slow kiss against Sebastian’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or any kudos or comments you might leave :)


End file.
